When Van goes crazy
by Tears Crimson Blood
Summary: It is like the title says. I want to kill people from Escaflowne that I hate so I am. I was working and I got the idea.....so enjoy
1. Part 1mha ha ha ha ha ha :

A/N- I don't own Escaflowne or anything like that. Enjoy my story  
  
"Hitomi." Allen trailed off when he embraced her, pulling her to him.  
  
'Allen...why do I feel this way for Allen?? I want to feel this way with Van!' Hitomi thought as she let him pull her closer to him. Her school uniform clenched her tightly, her light brown hair wet and stuck on her side of her face.  
  
"Hitomi, I want our bodies to bathe in the light of the twin moons.." Allen said softly as he put his right hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him.  
  
Hitomi just realized that she was blushing badly. "Allen..." Before she knew he was getting closer to her.  
  
"Hitomi, what I feel about you is real. Not a trick like Folken and that cat-girl bitch/slut/cunt planned and failed." (A/N- it is 11:44 pm what do u again think I was going to say??? Huh!?........I didn't know the girl cats names so and plus I hate them!!! So enjoy) He assured her, keeping his left arm around her.  
  
Hitomi stood there not moving while he was getting closer to her. 'Do I have feelings for him???.......I do. I love Allen and I want to be with him.' (A/N- Sorry I was bored and stuff). She waited until her was just on her lips before he and she closed their eyes.  
  
-Meanwhile_ "Lord Van, she isn't worth it!" Merle called out to her king. '..Lord Van.'  
  
Van ran through the wet streets of Austria. The rain stopped a few minutes before.  
  
'Where could she be???' He thought as he turned a corner and looked a the bridge.  
  
There was Allen and Hitomi kissing, passionately at that.  
  
'No..this can not be..' Van thought as he watched in horror and shock as the couple broke the kiss and was staring at each others eyes. (A/N- sorry it is 11:55 pm and I want to go to sleep but no I had to type up killing the escaflowne people that I hat for you people!! And I am enjoying it and I hope u r to.)  
  
Then Allen saw Van. "Van.."  
  
Hitomi turned around and gasped. "Van..I-I......It isn't want you think it is!" She yelled.  
  
Van stood there in anger, clenching his fists at his sides. He put his head down a little. "How...dare.you............EVERYONE MUST PAY FOR YOU STUPID SLUT/BITCH/CUNT SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he ran where the Escaflowne was.  
  
"Van!!" Hitomi called out and was going to go after him but Allen gripped her shoulders. Causing her to stop.  
  
They stood there...  
  
-Meanwhile- "Stupid Merle, getting in my way...." Van said as he climbed into the chest of the Legendary Guymelf. His red shirt even more red. (A/N- hee hee he ha ha ha..)  
  
The straps and stuff click and stuff around him. 'Revenge will be sweet!' Van walked out of the building and took out the sword and started to smash other buildings.  
  
-2 hours later- Hitomi watched in quiet horror as she scan the once beloved Austria now in flames and destruction. Like if Dilandau went threw it. She looked beyond her, her beloved knight without a head. The spoiled princess gutted and what not.  
  
Then a insane laugher was heard threw the flames and stuff.  
  
"What have I done??....." 


	2. Part 2Ha ha ha ha ha ha hee ha ha mha ha

Authors Notes: I don't own Escaflowne or anything. I am continuing When Van goes crazy.....part2  
  
"What have I done??..." Hitomi whispered to no one but herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ The Voine~ ~ ~ "Lord Dilandau.." Miguel replied as he ran into Lord Dilandau's Throne Room.  
  
Dilandau was sitting on throne, a tiger statue held his sword. He had his elbows on the armrests of the chair, he had his head resting in his left hand. "You know I hate it when people come in here without being asked to.." He said, his voice filled with hatred and pain.  
  
Miguel bowed in front of him and 'his' throne. "I am sorry, Lord Dilandau. But I." He was cut off by Dilandau's knee smashing into his nose, breaking it easily. (A/N- It seems like everyone likes breaking Miguel's nose.) Miguel held his nose, blood dripping out of his hands. His blood.  
  
"I know you do because I fucking told you just a few fucking minutes ago!!" Dilandau yelled, straightening himself. He pushed his right hand through his silver hair, his red eyes burning with hatred and pain.  
  
"B-But Lord Fol-Folken said that The Dragon is..." Miguel again was cut off by 'his' Lord slapping him. He fell onto his back holding mostly his nose, blood running down his chin onto his Zaiback uniform and the floor.  
  
Dilandau went to his side. "What was that about the Dragon??"  
  
"The Dragon has destroyed Austria and he is moving towards Fanilia.." He said from behind his hands.  
  
Dilandau nodded. "Go to the Medical Wing..then the hanger." He went back to 'his' throne and sat down.  
  
Miguel got up and bowed then retreated from the room. Ignoring the concern looks on the other Dragonslayers faces.  
  
'Why is The Dragon destroying stuff??.....THAT'S MY JOB!!!!!" The last part he yelled, slamming his fist on the armrest.  
  
Soldiers in the room prepared themselves for the worst.  
  
"Dragonslayers!"  
  
Four soldiers saluted and said. "Yes, Lord Dilandau."  
  
Dilandau got up from 'his' throne and walked to the four. He looked them over. (A/N- Its not what you think.or is it???..) "We are going to Fanilia..Gatti get Miguel later and meet the rest in Fanilia Woods."  
  
Gatti bowed and remained there. "Yes, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Dallet, Shesta and Guimel follow me.." Dilandau walked out of the throne room and headed to the hanger. His fellow Dragonslayers behind him in a perfect position.  
  
~ ~ ~ Van (The Dragon) ~ ~ ~ "It feels like my whole body is on fire....now I know how Dilandau feels. He ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha." Van laughed as he watched a village that he destroyed burn in the flames. He raised his sword high above his Escaflowne. "I AM THE RULER OF ALL OF GAEA!!!!" He yelled then he noticed a certain floating fortress came into view. "Brother."  
  
~ ~ ~ Dilandau ~ ~ ~ "Dallet, Shesta, Guimel are in position?" Dilandau asked over the intercom of his red guymelf. He watched as the liquid metal surrounded him inside of his guymelf.  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." They all replied as they got into stealth mode. They were in the Fanilia Woods.  
  
"Good, When Miguel and Gatti gets there wait for my instructions."  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau."  
  
Dilandau smiled as he noticed the Dragon waiting. "This is gonna be so much fun.." Dilandau walked slowly to the edge of the hanger and looked out. "What!!!" His eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He saw fire and destruction. 'Miguel was right, he is destroying everything!!!!.' Dilandau pressed a button and went into flight mode and flew out of the Voine.  
  
~ ~ ~ Van ~ ~ ~ "What the fuck??" Van said a red guymelf fly out of the floating fortress and was coming towards him. 'Dilandau..'  
  
"KAMIKAZE!!!!!!" It came from the red guymelf. Dilandau switched his flight mode off and dropped down half way to the Escaflowne. (A/N- Van is still in the Escaflowne.) Dilandau made a sword out of the liquid metal and slashed The Escaflowne's right shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Van cried in pain, he looked at his right shoulder a deep slash was there. Blood flowed out of it freely and painfully. He tried to move his arm but it was too painful. "SHIT!!"  
  
Dilandau's guymelf straightened itself and faced the Escaflowne. "Well, well what do I have here?" He snickered as he walked to him. He raised his right arms and pointed it at the Dragon. 'Fire shall do the trick..fire fire fire.' He thought.  
  
"Dilandau wait!!" Van called out, as he forced himself to stand. 'I will pass out soon because of the loss of blood...duh!'  
  
"Why?" Dilandau asked ever so politely.  
  
Van took a deep breath. "Because you and I are not so different.."  
  
Dilandau cocked an eyebrow. "Please do tell."  
  
Van took another deep breath. "Well I like to destroy things like you do but you love to destroy things."  
  
"Go on." Dilandau lowered his arm alittle.  
  
"I hate everyone.."  
  
"Interesting.."  
  
"Can we join together and make everyone in Gaea and the Mystic Moon fear us?" Van asked.  
  
Dilandau looked and felt confused.  
  
A/N- I am going to have a vote...He ha ha ha ha ha ha...please R&R and tell me if you want Dilandau to let Van joined him or let Dilandau kill him there at the very moment. You choose.hope you enjoyed the story. 


	3. Bha ha ha ha ha

Authors Notes: grins hi.^.^...finally I have the newest chapter to 'When Van Goes Crazy' The votes are the same so I have decided to make a chapter for both..^.^ I hope u enjoy. I am so sorry it took so long.I had a bad summer and...*looks around* anyway enjoy  
  
The Death of Van Fanel:  
  
Dilandau was shocked. He stood there in his guymelf, confused for the first time on what to do. I don't want to join with the ever person who I truly hate. He thought.  
  
Van was in pain, still bleeding from the gash in his shoulder. I wonder if he has decided...ether way I will be the one who is the master of the world of Gaea!! He laughed but the pain in his shoulder shortly stopped him. Stupid pain..  
  
"I have made my decision..Van." Dilandau replied as he raised his right arm once again.  
  
Van's hopes raised high and his eyes lit up. Sucker. "What is your decision, Lord Dilandau?"  
  
"Even though you addressed me as Lord Dilandau, I still have to kill you." Dilandau smirked as he yelled ATTACK!! And several sharp objects come out of no where and stabbed through the legendary guymelf, and through the king.  
  
The evil Albino watched as the king's blood slowly dripped from the chest cavity where he was. "Good work boys..I will reward you later." His crimson eyes watched as the sharp objects slowly retreated to where the came from, and then the legendary guymelf, The Escaflowne fell. The Albatou laughed.  
  
A/N- leans bak the chair and almost falls...^.^...i am done..one more chapter to go 


End file.
